


How'd it get like this?

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Developing Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( He can’t tell if it’s because he likes it or because he doesn’t )</p>
            </blockquote>





	How'd it get like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Really pointless fic?  
> I'm working on too many things at the same time.

If he’s honest, he doesn’t remember how they both ended up in this particular position. 

He can’t find the will to complain though, not when his mind is more focused on the feeling of a wall as his back meets it with an audible ‘thud’, a gasp barely out of his mouth before there's another body pressed to his and a mouth upon his lips, sucking in the protests at the tip of his tongue.

Mutsuki pushes back, because Urie’s too close and it’s making his head spin and his chest ache ( he can’t tell if it’s because he likes it or because he doesn’t ) and if he had any air left on his lungs then it’s now long gone. 

“Urie,” once, he calls when Urie parts briefly, and then again when he’s ignored. “Urie.”

“Hmm,” he acknowledges and despite the fact that he hasn’t taken a step back, at least Mutsuki’s glad that he’s stopped blocking his mouth. Urie’s pressing his cold lips against his albeit softer now, slower. 

Something in Mutsuki’s chest gives when he notices how out of breath Urie is. Then a thought crosses through his mind because he really wouldn’t mind doing this more often. 

“Move,” he pants, lets out a whine when Urie grunts and moves to place bites along the column of his neck, body inching closer still. Mutsuki worms an arm between them and pushes once more. “move.”

When he feels Urie’s weight lifting from his body and hot air in his face, Mutsuki breathes in ( and pushes back down the feeling of being trapped and puts at the top of his to-do list to tell Urie that he doesn’t like being pinned without his permission ) and then looks at Urie.

He’s openly scowling, and Mutsuki’s eyes dive downwards until they settle on his lips. He inches forward sightly, licks his lips and misses the way Urie’s dark eyes darken even further. He however does not miss the hitching of breath or the hand that creeps around his waist, pulling him forward and off of the wall.

When Urie leans forward again ( somehow, somehow managing to tower ever so slightly over Mutsuki and he’s going to blame it on his knees because it feels like he can barely hold himself up ) and nips at Mutsuki’s lips, Mutsuki lets him fully close the distance.

He doesn’t complain now, when Urie brings him flushed into his own body, almost as if he wants them to be one ( and Mutsuki pushes that certain thought deep down into the deepest pits of hell ) and runs his tongue against Mutsuki’s lips and he can’t help but moan.

Of course, Urie catches it and takes it as a challenge to make Mutsuki make any more noises. And he is, totally will, what’s with the way Urie’s fingers are softly digging into his waist, how when Mutsuki parts his lips Urie simply shoves his tongue inside warm and wet and takes. 

( and Mutsuki can’t help but laugh inside because this is typical Urie behavior and maybe because now Shirazu owns him twenty dollars over a bet they made on how Urie kisses, not that they’d known before and not that Mutsuki ever imagined the day where he’d be making out with one of his teammates on the hall of the chateau and- )

He sucks in a breath, body goes stiff when he hears a door unlocking and Urie’s hasn’t stopped kissing him. Mutsuki pushes again, although not hard, softly but urgent and Urie ( thankfully ) relents and pulls back.

This time, he doesn’t hide the annoyance in his voice, replies in a hoarse voice; “What?”

Mutsuki shoots him an incredulous look because there’s no way he missed the sound of a door opening. But then Urie’s still waiting for an answer and Mutsuki’s feeling pretty nervous right now. He can’t hear the steps of whoever came out of a room.

“We’re in the hallway,” Mutsuki begins, and feels Urie’s fingers digging into his waist, the heat that he radiates. “Someone’s going to see us.”

Urie scoffs, but then doesn’t say anything. Instead moves to take Mutsuki’s hand in his ( his gloves feel awfully cold, despite the fact that Urie’s been using them all day ) and leads him somewhere else. 

It takes Mutsuki a second to realize that they’re still in the hallway and he can clearly hear Saiko’s voice from where they are, when he’s pushed once more against a wall and Urie’s mouth is upon his neck.

And he knows that where they are, it’d be hard to spot them unless you were really looking, but he can’t help but want to chide Urie for his actions.

“Urie!” He hisses out, feels his knees beginning to give in when he feels teeth scrape against a spot on his neck that sends warmth throughout his body. “Someone will hea- ah-“

He brings a fist to his mouth and bites down on it, feeling his face flush. He can hear the smirk on Urie’s face, and then Urie begins to suck on the spot harder.

“Then you’d better keep quiet.” Urie says in between bites, tone amused.


End file.
